Various types of pressurized containers have been in wide usage for many years for storing and dispensing liquids under pressure such as fuel gas, aerosol sprays, paint and various other liquids. One problem which frequently occurs with pressurized containers of this nature is that clogs or obstructions form in the dispensing valves, small orifices or passageways through which the liquid is dispensed by actuation of a lever, button or the like.
The dispensing means of the present invention provides a valve assembly, manually operable between a first position wherein a pressurized liquid in the container is discharged from a spray nozzle and a second position wherein the passage of liquid from the container to the spray nozzle is blocked and a passageway is opened from the head of a pressurized medium such as air or other gas above the liquid in the container to the spray nozzle in a manner so as to dislodge any clogs or obstructions therein without the discharge of any of the liquid from the container.
The pressurized container of the present invention is preferably of the type which is rechargeable with both the liquid to be dispensed and the medium such as compressed air or other gas used to dispense the liquid.